April 2016 Lists (TCG)
These are the April 2016 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since April 11, 2016. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Apoqliphort Towers * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * El Shaddoll Construct * Elemental HERO Stratos * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Lavalval Chain * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Performage Damage Juggler * Performage Plushfire * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz * Substitoad * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Chicken Game * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry * Wavering Eyes ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Elder Entity Norden * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Mathematician * Nekroz of Brionac * Nekroz of Unicore * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Performapal Monkeyboard * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Qliphort Scout * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Wind-Up Magician * Wisdom-Eye Magician ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Draco Face-Off * El Shaddoll Fusion * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Symbol of Heritage * Upstart Goblin ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Card Trooper * Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Debris Dragon * Honest * Necroface * Summoner Monk ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dragon Ravine * Emergency Teleport ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Dark Magician of Chaos * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus Changes References Category: Forbidden & Limited Lists